Pushing The Boundary
by Darke-Angyl
Summary: Their relationship isn't quite accepted by the others, but they don't care. Shane/OC
1. Chapter 1

Shane growled as he pushed his way through the underbrush. He wasn't worried about running into walkers. With the mood that he was currently in, he would tear right through them within seconds. Lori was hanging all over Rick, and Andrea was nowhere to be found. He had no way to vent out his frustrations with a bed mate the way he was used to doing.

Alyssa smiled when she found the small glade with the river running beside it. The river looked deep enough for her to bathe in and finally get at least some of the blood and dirt washed off of her. She quickly kicked off her shoes and took off her clothes before wading into the water. She closed her eyes, the first smile in a very long time appearing on her face as the river water almost immediately began to relax her.

Shane looked up toward the open sky when h e came to a small glade between some trees. He put his head back and closed his eyes before he realized that he was hearing a splashing noise.

Alyssa leaned back in the water, getting her hair wet and doing her best to run her fingers through the tangles that were in it. She started singing softly as she worked to untangle her hair and clean her body the best that she could.

Shane licked his lips as he watched the young woman in the water. He had always been one to act on instinct, never really thinking about what he was doing until after he had done it. He stared at the young woman as he kicked off his shoes and removed his own clothes. With no real thoughts in his mind, he slipped into the water and wrapped his arms securely around her from behind.

Alyssa stiffened up when someone grabbed her. She could tell that it was a naked man, but she breathed a sigh of relief to realize that it wasn't anyone she knew. She could tell all of their bodies by a single touch, and this one's wasn't familiar at all. She kept her body relaxed, even leaning back against the man as she thought of a variety of ways that she could get out of this situation.

Shane moaned in pleasure as the young woman leaned back against him. He leaned down and nuzzled the side of her neck, not bothering to hide his erection from her. "I want you," he whispered in her ear. He moved his hands down her sides, turning her quickly and pressing his lips hard to hers.

Alyssa's eyes widened, surprising herself when she returned the man's kiss. She had never liked to be touched by anyone, but she had shivers of pleasure running through her. Before she realized what was happening, she lifted her arms and wrapped them around the man as she slowly deepened the kiss.

Shane's mind was blissfully blank as his hands began to explore the young woman's body. He didn't waste any time in grabbing her by the thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist. She was the only thing on his mind as he slid his cock deep inside of her with one smooth thrust, moaning at how good she felt around him. This was exactly what he had been looking for.

Alyssa gasped into the man's mouth as he slid inside of her. She had been conditioned to never fight back, but it surprised her that she didn't even want to. She gripped his shoulders, moving with him as emotions she had never felt before began to flood through her.

Shane's hands moved over the young woman's body as he increased their speed. She was moving seamlessly with him, almost as if they had been made for each other, and it was turning him on even more. He moaned in pleasure as he moved his lips down onto her neck, thrusting harder.

Alyssa moaned, tilting her head to give the man better access to her neck. She met his thrusts with her own, her fingernails digging into his back. As heat surrounded her, her breath quickened and she leaned over to bury her face in the crook of his neck. She bit down as her gut started to clench.

"Damn…" Shane muttered against the young woman's neck, quickening his pace as he sought his release. He moaned and bit down on the side of her neck. "Ya feel so damn good…"

Alyssa gasped as her body exploded in a sudden rush of pleasure. She clung to the man, screaming into the crook of his neck as pleasure she had never felt before consumed her and caused her body to clench tight around him.

Shane roared with pleasure as the young woman's release sent him over the edge. He slammed himself into her a couple of more times as he experienced one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. He panted as he slowly pulled himself out of her and carried her over to the edge of the river, sitting down in the shallow water with her on his lap.

Alyssa gasped for breath, her body trembling with the after effects of the tryst with the strange man. After giving herself a couple of minutes to catch her breath, she sat up a little to be able to look at the man, her eyes searching his with several unasked questions.

Shane couldn't help but smile as he studied the young woman on his lap. "What's ya name, beautiful?" he finally asked.

Alyssa's head tilted slightly to one side as she contemplated the man holding her, debating whether to answer. No one had ever made her feel the way that he just had, and she was still reeling from it. "Alyssa," she finally answered in a soft voice.

Shane grinned. The name suited her perfectly. "Nice at meet ya, Alyssa. 'm Shane."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are ya doin' out here all by yaself?" Shane asked. As the two of them continued to catch their breath, he turned Alyssa so that her back was to him and began to slowly work his fingers through the tangles in her hair to work them loose. He picked out some of the debris that she had missed before moving his hands down to her shoulders, massaging them.

"Mmm..." Alyssa moaned softly. "That feels really good. You've got talented hands." She looked over her shoulder at him and smirked. "Is this how you greet every woman you meet?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Not hardly. I don't know what came over me when I saw ya in the water," he admitted. "I didn't hurt ya, did I?"

Alyssa shook her head, breathing an inward sigh of relief that she had succeeded in distracting him from talking about her being alone. "Believe me, I would have let you know if you had hurt me. You definitely surprised me," she admitted. She blushed and looked down. "But I think I surprised myself more when I found myself not wanting you to stop."

Shane tucked a finger under her chin and tilted her head back so that she was looking up at him. "I would have stopped if ya wanted me to," he stated. He sucked in a breath as he found himself falling into the dark pools of her eyes. He felt like he was drowning every time he looked at her, and he didn't know which way was up. "I've never felt like this before," he admitted.

Alyssa turned on his lap and curled up, resting her head against his shoulder. "Neither have I," she whispered. "I usually hate to be touched."

Shane, in the midst of rubbing his hand idly up and down her back, froze and stared at her. "Why don't ya like ta be touched?" he questioned. His eyes narrowed at the thought of anyone hurting the young woman on his lap, feeling an overwhelming need to make sure that she remained safe above anything else. "Someone hurt ya?"

Alyssa shuddered lightly. "I don't want to talk about it," she replied. She shuddered again and looked up at him. "It's over and done with. I just want to forget all about the past and move on."

Shane studied her eyes for several moments before he nodded his agreement. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. "I assume ya have some clothes somewhere?" he asked, a teasing look on his face.

Alyssa nodded. "They're not in very good shape anymore, but yes." She lifted her head from his shoulder and studied him. "Why?"

"I'm taking ya with me," Shane answered, making sure the tone of his voice left no room for argument. He stood up, keeping her in his arms, and walked out of the river and onto the bank where he had left his clothes. He put her on her feet and leaned over to reach for his pants. "Ya better get dressed. It's a small hike from here."

Alyssa stayed where she was, staring at him. "Where do you think you're taking me?"

"I don't think nothing," Shane retorted. "Ya not stayin' out here all alone. 'm takin' ya back ta camp with me. There's several of us." He stepped closer to her and cupped her chin in his hand. "It's not just men," he promised her. "There's women and kids, too. We need ta stick tagether if we're gonna be able ta survive this thing."

Alyssa studied his eyes for several moments before slowly nodding her head. She couldn't see any kind of deception in the man's dark eyes, and she had never felt safer with anyone... even if they had only known each other for a little while. Some instinctual part of her trusted him more than she had ever trusted anyone before. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll go with you." She moved over to where she had left her clothes and started pulling them on, slipping her bare feet back into her boots and making sure her knife was tucked securely inside the right one.

Shane grinned as he finished pulling on his clothes and shoes and stood waiting for her. He noticed the scabbard she slipped into her right boot, his eyes widening slightly although he realized that he shouldn't be surprised when she was a young woman who had apparently managed to survive this long on her own. "May I see ya knife?" he requested.

Alyssa shrugged, pulling the scabbard back out of her boot before she straightened up. She walked back over to where he stood and handed it to him.

The scabbard was made of an old leather that Shane recognized to be from the old west days. His eyes widened slightly, wondering where in the world the young woman had managed to find something like this. The handle of the knife appeared to be made of ivory, and there were pearls lodged deep within the handle. He shook his head at the dried blood that was deep in the crevices. He could tell that she was doing her best to keep it clean, but with it being her only weapon, she was having a hard time doing so. He carefully pulled the blade out of the scabbard and whistled through his teeth. The blade was a good seven inches long and was sharp on both sides. He could tell from the lack of rust on it that the blade was made of pure silver.

Alyssa stood back a couple of feet as she watched Shane studying her knife. It was the one thing she owned that she felt she could really call her own. Her mother's father had slipped it to her when she had been five years old, instructing her to always keep it hidden so that she could sell it as soon as she was old enough to get away. He had told her that it was worth a lot of money. She was just starting to get worried about Shane returning it to her, when he looked up at her and held it out.

"Nice blade," he commented. "I assume it's a family heirloom or somethin'?"

"Something like that," Alyssa replied, not wanting to go into any more detail.

Shane nodded, understanding that it was going to take time to get the young woman to trust him completely. He had seen more scars on her body than he wanted to think about, and it bothered him to think about the kind of life she might have had before the outbreak. From the look of her, he assumed that she was actually glad the outbreak had happened. If his assumptions were correct, he knew he would be. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and held his arm out to her in offering. "Are ya ready ta go?" he asked.

Alyssa looked from him to the area around them before her eyes settled on his arm. She took a deep breath and muttered as she slipped her arm through his. "As ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
